<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To hell and back by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Icht_Iidi_No_Are</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341115">To hell and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020'>fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are'>Icht_Iidi_No_Are</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain story, Daisuke the best sempai ever, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, GP19 France, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Slice of Life, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, light!angst, non-linear storytelling, réflexion, teamChampery likes Shoma, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шома был самонадеянным болваном.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To hell and back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Упоминается французский этап, лёгкое стекло, но всё хорошо.<br/>«Great Spirit» — «Великий дух» — короткая программа Шомы в сезоне 2019–2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Вдох.</p>
  <p>Шома скользит по льду, купается в лучах горного солнца. Тепло не только разгорячённому после хорошей тренировки телу; тепло разливается в душе, когда Стефан мягко поправляет позиции, когда Коширо шутливо даёт пять после особо удачных прыжков, когда Денис восторженно вопит во время проката короткой.</p>
  <p>Этого тепла и духа соревнований на тренировках ему не хватало всегда.</p>
  <p>И в Японии, и позже.</p>
  <p>Он был самонадеянным болваном, когда решился на одиночные тренировки и жизнь без тренера. Боль от поражений разъедала мозг изнутри, превратив на короткий миг его жизнь в запутанный ад. Хотя не в медалях дело. Не в деньгах, не в репутации.</p>
  <p>Проиграть самому себе, обмануть свою душу —  страшно. Намного страшнее вспоминать, как не мог в прокате контролировать тело.</p>
  <p>Нет.</p>
  <p>Он обещает себе, что никогда больше в таком состоянии не выйдет на лёд.</p>
  <p>Он не вспоминает этап во Франции.</p>
  <p>Нет.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Он выходит на лёд и не понимает, что выступает. Он идёт на прыжок, но не контролирует тело, движения рваные, беспорядочные. Не связаны с музыкой. «Великий дух» должен быть сильным, уверенным, но Шома чувствует только панику, а боль от падения такая сильная, будто это первое падение в жизни.</p>
  <p>Он плачет после произвольной, ожидая оценок. Подвёл семью, страну.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Тренера не подвёл. Потому что тренера нет.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Плачет в автобусе, забиваясь в дальний угол, пока спортсменов везут обратно в отель. Дышать нечем, и воздух словно обжигает горло, раздирает лёгкие на части. Он не задаёт себе вопросов, как так вышло —  он знает, что он сам виноват. Он хотел стать лучше, подняться, измениться. Достичь недостижимое. Но не думал, что будет так сложно и так больно.</p>
  <p>Болит голова, и успокоиться просто не получается.</p>
  <p>Из автобуса его под руки вытаскивают Нейтан и кто-то ещё, пытаются добиться от него разумных ответов. Шома не реагирует.</p>
  <p>И приходит в себя лишь в номере, когда в смартфоне звучит знакомый голос Дайске-семпая.</p>
  <p>Дайске не ругает, нет. Дайске совершенно не такой. Он спрашивает о самочувствии, о том, подходил ли за медпомощью. <em>Конечно не подходил.</em></p>
  <p>Дайске пытается его поддержать, повторяет, что всё хорошо. Но Шома не верит — мыслями он далеко.</p>
  <p>Он идиот —  ему нужен тренер. Любому спортсмену нужен тренер, нужна поддержка. Стена за правым плечом, человек у бортика. Тренер способен направить мысли в нужное русло, отвлечь или сконцентрировать, тренер знает, какие слова подобрать, как объятьями спрятать от всего мира, успокоить или поздравить. Неужели он сам решил, что способен выжить без всего этого? Он — идиот.</p>
  <p>Он идиот, но Дайске его успокаивает:</p>
  <p>— Все спортсмены в каком-то смысле идиоты, ты посмотри на нас, на меня —  мы отдаём жизнь спорту, льду, мы буквально зависим от тренировок и выступлений. И нам никогда не уйти от этой зависимости.</p>
  <p>Шома знает, что это так, но на душе не легче. Кто возьмёт его в середине сезона? Куда ехать?</p>
  <p>Его голос дрожит, когда он пытается отвечать, теряет нить разговора, но Дайске терпелив и спокоен.</p>
  <p>— А вообще, я уже звонил одному нашему общему знакомому. Как минимум до русского этапа ты можешь остаться в Швейцарии, —  в голосе Дайске слышится улыбка.</p>
  <p>Ноги подкашиваются, но кажется Шома может снова дышать.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Все дела, связанные с временным переходом, оплатой и переездом, Шома оставляет на своего менеджера. Он хочет спать, и более ни о чём не думать.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Шома не замечает, как меняется, с головой окунаясь в работу. Обидное четвёртое место в России — не останавливаемся, работаем дальше! Стефан мотивирует его не думать, совместная работа с товарищами по катку толкает вперёд. Впервые за долгое время Шома возвращается в съёмную квартиру и отключается. Мама и брат - незримая поддержка в тылу. Ученики школы, даже самые маленькие, напоминают ему, почему он посвящает себя фигурному катанию, напоминают, за что он полюбил этот спорт.</p>
  <p>Он выходит на лёд и вдохновляется снова и снова. Он может, он сильный, он готов.</p>
  <p>Он выходит на короткую программу на национальном чемпионате и готов танцевать во славу «Великого Духа».</p>
  <p>«Великий Дух» приносит ему победу.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>